Stop Hurting, Start Healing
by GiGgLyGaL
Summary: When May fell, there was always someone to catch her. But suddenly, she's falling, and noone is there for her. ONE SHOT HOENNSHIPPING


Hey guys, I have decided to make a one shot. It will NOT be a side story to my story that I am too lazy to write. Anyway, S.S. Anna is for Anna P. and Lake Jenn is for my new friend Jenn.  
  
Disclaimer: Goddamit! Do I have to tell you again and again? I don't own Pokemon. You happy?  
  
Stop Hurting, Start Healing  
  
Raindrops fell on May's face so hard that they resembled fifty-pound weights. Or maybe they were just her tears. Her heart had been ripped to pieces by Brendan Birch. All that was left was a feeling that surged through her body, destroying what remained of her soul. Realizing that she was getting tired, she sat down by a tree and wrote in her journal. That always did the trick, well at least it used to. Her journal read:  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
It's May. My heart has been ripped up. I just caught Brendan making out with Angelica. And he is supposed to be my boyfriend. I asked out Wally, but he said he has a girlfriend.  
  
My life has no meaning anymore. Why did I have to move to Hoenn? It destroyed my life. I would have never had this problem. At first it was ok, good when I could be with Brendan. But that male slut betrayed me. Or was it me? I think it was my fault. I went away for a month to participate in the Pokemon Beauty Contest and he needed a girl. But that still makes him a male slut.  
  
Life sucks when your boyfriend cheats on you, and then your backup lets you fall and break your back. I used to think that Wally would always be there for me, but he's not. I can't take life if it can't take me.  
  
I want my life to be over, to take away my pain and bring it to hell so I can be alone in heaven. My life has no meaning. Good-bye.  
  
May Levitt  
  
May wiped her journal off from the tears that flooded her once pretty face. Her eyes had swelled up, her teeth chatted from the fact that she felt very cold, even though it was 80 degrees outside, and her lips hurt from the many times that she chomped on them. She noticed that she was going to have to go on.  
  
She headed to the Pokemon Center and healed her Pokemon. As they healed, she grabbed some tissues and wiped so tears away, stuffing the rest in her backpack. She hurried on to the S.S. Anna to a new region called Starlight and headed to Lake Jenn.  
  
At Lake Jenn, she bought a knife, claiming that she needed it for protection. She set up a camp in the woods, away from human life. She took off her shirt, so she wouldn't get it dirty. "Do I really want to do this?'' she thought to herself. One part of her said to do it, the other not to. She thought hard before deciding to get it over with. "My life has no meaning," she whispered to herself.  
  
She stuck the knife into her stomach, deeper and deeper. She struggled not to scream, but the pain was nearly unbearable. Blood dripped down as she began to feel dizzy.  
  
"MAY! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" A voice in the distance screamed. May turned around. It was Brendan. Once he got to her, he immediately pulled to knife out of her stomach. May was unconscious; she had lost a lot of blood. He carried her to the Pokemon center, lying and saying that a Mightyena attacked her.  
  
For 4 days, Brendan stayed out in the waiting room. "Have a waffle. You haven't eaten since you came her." A Nurse said.  
  
"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Brendan lied. He was starving, but was too depressed to eat. His life was at an ultimate low. If he hadn't stopped May, she would have died. It was a short relief, as then he remembered that he did the damage. A tear ran down his face as he also realized that May might die anyway. The gash was very deep and she lost a lot of blood.  
  
All of a sudden, Brendan heard a click. Another nurse was carrying a teenage girl on a stretcher. "MAY!" Brendan screamed as he ran towards her. "I thought I lost you. I made a stupid mistake that could have ended your life. It's all my fault." Brendan said, tears running down his face.  
  
"I thought I lost you. No one would go out with me. Not even Wally. I felt that if I suicided it would rip me of my pain." May said.  
  
"Suicided? You told me that she was attacked by a Mightyena." The nurse said, "It's no biggie though, I suspected it. Mightyenas don't attack that deep. Knifed?'' the nurse added.  
  
"Yeah, but it was temporary. It's healing." May said.  
  
"Can May leave the hospital?" Brendan asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." The nurse replied as May got off the stretcher.  
  
Brendan led her outside, near where she attempted suicide. "May, I don't really know how to say this, but I have always loved you, and I never stopped. I am stupid to have made that mistake. I hope you can forgive me.'' Brendan said.  
  
"Ok, but you are lucky." May said as she leaned in and kissed Brendan. She wasn't sure why she forgave him so easily. Maybe it was because he saved her life...  
  
Did you like it?? I think that it is ok. I don't like suicide stories, but I wanted to write about betrayed love. Flames are welcome. It's still cold here, and very snowy I might add. They will be used to heat my home. Actually, I will give it to the state of Maine. They have heating oil shortages. I like doing things for a good cause.  
  
ToDdLeZ  
  
GG-Chan 


End file.
